Le dictionnaire Exostan, d'Exotic, provenant de la Galaxy
by EXO.news
Summary: Soit tu es nouveau sur l'EXOPlanet, soit tu désires simplement en savoir plus sur ton bias. Oui, à condition que tu cliques sur le lien, en effet… T'ignores la signification du terme bias ? Pas de panique ! Tout le monde est passé par là. Tu veux y remédier ? Pas de panique ! Ma fiction est là pour ça. EXO KPOP
1. Introduction

[ **L'introduction** ! ]  
Ou « comment foutre la migraine aux lecteurs pour des choses qui semblent inutiles ».

.

.

.

Je me suis décidée de créer cette « fiction », basée sur le groupe EXO.

Ici, vous trouverez toutes sortes d'articles, incluant des facts, des évènements, des projets, mais aussi des rumeurs (*), des idéaux. Vous êtes nouveaux dans le fandom ? Vous venez seulement de débarquer sur l'EXOPlanet ? Vous ignorez ce que signifie « Kkaeb-song » ou d'où provient exactement l'expression « Yehet » ? Vous ne parlez ni anglais, ni coréen ? Vous le regrettez amèrement ? Vous apprenez le coréen et connaissez déjà une demi-douzaine de gros mots (c'est mon cas, personnellement, ㅋㅋㅋ) ? Vous êtes irrités de ne jamais, _jamais_ trouver de sites Exostans en français ?

(*) bien sûr, j'avertirai celles qui seront fausses et donnerai mon avis sur la plupart. J'attendrai aussi le votre avec impatience, héhé.

**~ BIENVENUE ! ~**

Ici, vous saurez d'où provient « Ohorat ». Toutefois, je me dois d'être honnête. Grâce aux liens que je vais vous donner sur mon profil, direction les Showtimes, ou même pour d'autres babioles, l'article du « Yehet » ou celui du « Ohorat », vous sera inutile au possible, puisque vous en aurez déjà fait la découverte grâce aux Showtimes.

Ici, vous comprendrez enfin les surnoms aimablement donnés aux membres du groupe. Personnellement, lorsque je suis arrivée sur EXOPlanet, j'étais complétement paumée, n'étais équipée d'aucune carte qui pouvait m'expliquer un tant soit peu les divers délires qu'avaient les Exostans. Une vraie touriste !

— Pourquoi nomme-t-on Luhan « deer » ou « biche » ?  
— « Chicken is not my style ». Euh, que signifie cette phrase, elle sort d'où ?  
— Bubble tea ? Qu'est-ce exactement ?  
— Oppa ? Ça veut dire quoi ? Et Hyung ?  
— Un bias ? _Un bias ?_  
— Que fichtre veut dire « ㅋㅋㅋ » ?

Puis, la question ultime que tous les nouveaux se posent..._  
_  
_Comment reconnaître les EXO, les uns aux autres ?_

Il m'a fallu deux jours pour les reconnaître. Un peu moins. Je vous confierai le secret avec plaisir.

Alors...

Je vous dis à bientôt ! N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions, ou bien même me proposez quelques articles que vous souhaitez voir apparaître.

Non, le terme de votre migraine n'est pas encore arrivé… Je voulais éclaircir certains sujets, car à la base, c'était sur un blog que je voulais publier ceci. Le lien est sur mon profil.

Contrairement à ici, sur le blog je peux inclure des liens. Et il y en a, ça oui. C'est pourquoi ma bio sera… hum, tout, sauf une biographie !

Contrairement à ici, sur le blog _je peux_ publier ceci. Ce site, fan fiction point net, est réservé aux fictions. Or, la mienne en n'est pas une à part entière…

Je m'explique : j'ai eu l'idée d'écrire certains facts en Drabble, donc, excusez-moi, disons que je ne suis pas cent pour cent à tort, ㅋㅋㅋ.

.

.

.

À bientôt ! Allez faire un tour sur mon profil pour avoir une idée précise du prochain article.


	2. Glossaire K-Popien

**[** **Glossaire K-Popien ]**

Voilà, j'ai vraiment hésité à mettre tout ça. Néanmoins, je me suis dit qu'il était intéressant de connaître ces définitions, malgré qu'elles n'aient (certaines) aucun rapport avec EXO. Un vrai glossaire K-Popien ! Merci à Internet.

.

.

.

.

**A**

.

**Aegyo ****애교 ****(**_**é-gu(k)yo**_**)** **:** littéralement « attraction/séduction ». C'est une façon d'agir de manière mignonne. Terme courant pour désigner la capacité à quelqu'un de charmer par des mimiques, des expressions qui attendrissent

_D.O : son aegyo le plus courant est le V collé à sa tempe  
Chanyeol : son aegyo le plus courant est le V en travers de son œil. Son majeur est posé sur son sourcil et son index sur sa pommette, le dos de sa main orienté vers lui_

**Aigoo ****아이고** **(**_**aï-guo**_**)** **:** c'est l'équivalent de plusieurs expressions, comme « Oh là, là », « Bon dieu ! », « Omg » ou encore « Ça alors ! ». En général, vous êtes en état de choc, de douleur, de souffrance, ou lorsque vous ne pouvez pas croire en quelque chose. Ce type de « OMG » est utilisé vers une situation plus négative, même si parfois elle est utilisée avec un ton comique

**All-Kill :** mot signifiant qu'un artiste est un numéro 1 de façon simultanée sur les plus grands sites de téléchargements légaux comme Melon, Dosirak ou Soribada

**Araso ? ****알았어 ****:** langage plutôt familier : « Compris ? »

**Anti-fan :** souvent raccourci à « anti ». Désigne une personne exprimant sa haine envers une célébrité. Si cela reste généralement dans le cadre des communautés Internet, les anti-fans peuvent avoir autant de pouvoir que les vrais fanclubs. L'exemple le plus récent et le plus extrême est l'affaire Tablo du groupe Epik High. Environ 200 000 internautes ont rejoint un forum et l'ont accusé d'avoir falsifié ses diplômes. Leur acharnement a duré un peu plus d'un an jusqu'à ce que la justice s'empare de l'affaire et ordonne la fermeture du forum

**Aish :** interjection coréen qui peut être utilisé pour exprimer la frustration ou la colère. Peut être considéré comme une injure par certains

**Assa :** une expression qui correspond en gros à un « Oui ! »

**Aja (adja) :** expression utilisée en coréen pour se donner du courage. Très similaire à l'expression « Fighting »

.

**B**

.

**Blind date :** dans le contexte coréen, les Blind dates sont plutôt des rendez-vous qui ont été arrangés par les parents des deux personnes qui se rencontrent sans se connaître auparavant

**Bias :** membre préféré dans un groupe. Littéralement « tendance/penchant » en anglais

**BoysBand :** groupe formé par une agence, constitué uniquement de garçons

**Blinger :** fan de Jonghyun. Vient de son surnom « Bling Bling »

.

**C**

.

**Comeback stage :** première prestation dans une émission musicale pour la promotion d'un nouveau titre, peu importe le temps écoulé par rapport à la promotion du titre précédent

**Cute :** adj. anglais signifiant « adorable », « mignon ». En coréen, on dira « aegyo ». Son équivalent japonais est le mot « kawaï »

**CF :** publicité tournée par des idoles

**Chingu :** terme coréen désignant un ami

**CyWorld :** sorte de MySpace version coréenne (fermé depuis le 10 Février 2014)

.

**D**

.

**Drama :** terme désignant une série télévisée de plusieurs épisodes qui se suivent, dans les pays asiatiques

**Ddeokbokki ****떡볶이 ****(to(k)boki) :** casse-croûte coréen populaire, généralement acheté des marchands ambulants, et qui se compose de gâteaux de riz en forme de cylindre et d'odeng, le tout recouvert par une sauce épicée et de différents ingrédients selon les variantes

**Daebak ****대박 ****(dé-baque) :** « Jackpot ! ». Expression pour dire qu'une chose est extra, que ça va marcher. Quand on dit d'une chanson qu'elle est daebak, c'est qu'elle fait ou qu'elle va faire un tube. Littéralement « grand succès »

.

**E**

.

**EyeContact :** terme anglais utilisé par les fans pour désigner un croisement de regards entre une idole et un fan. Littéralement « contact par les yeux » en anglais

.

**F**

.

**Fan-chant :** mots scandés par les fans pendant les prestations de leurs chanteurs. Ils sont créés en fonction de la mélodie de la chanson et sur les parties où les chanteurs ne chantent pas afin de ne pas les perturber. Les fan-chants sont généralement constitués des noms et prénoms des chanteurs

**Fighting ou Hwaiting (****화이팅****) :** sorte de cri d'encouragement généralement prononcé le poing en l'air

**Full album :** album intégral et contient généralement une dizaine de chansons

**FanCafe :** c'est une sorte de forum en Corée

**FanClub :** association regroupant les fans d'un groupe. Le plus grand fanclub officiel du monde est celui des **Dong Bang Shin Ki**, avec 800 000 membres inscrits. Beaucoup de fans ne sont pas inscrits officiellement aux fanclubs de leurs idoles mais se donnent le même nom que le fanclub pour se désigner comme étant fan de tel ou tel groupe

**Flamer/Flame :** fan de Minho. Vient de son surnom « Flaming Charisma »

**Farewell stage :** dernière prestation dans une émission musicale pour la promotion d'un titre. Appelé aussi « Goodbye stage »

.

**G**

.

**Goodbye stage :** dernière prestation dans une émission musicale pour la promotion d'un titre. Appelé aussi « Farewell stage »

**GirlsBand :** groupe formé par une agence, constitué uniquement de filles

**Ganji (k(gu)anne-dji) :** quelqu'un qui a du **''**swag**'' **ou du style, devrais-je plutôt dire… On utilise cette expression pour complimenter le style vestimentaire de quelqu'un, ses cheveux, sa moustache ou sa barbe

.

**H**

.

**Hallyu ou Korean Wave ****:** la Hallyu, qui signifie « vague coréenne », est le phénomène de propagation de la culture coréenne à l'étranger

.

**I**

.

**Idol :** terme anglais. Le concept coréen est différent du concept français associé au terme « idole ». En K-pop, « idol » désigne tout chanteur faisant de la musique destinée au grand public (voire commerciale). Le terme est plus souvent associé aux groupes qu'aux artistes solos. Le peu de succès d'un groupe ne lui ôte pas son statut de « idol groupe »

**Immortal Song 2 :** c'est une nouvelle émission musicale créée par KBS mettant en compétition six chanteurs provenant de groupes Idols variés en compétition les uns contre les autres. Le gagnant de la 1ère place est désigné par une audience de 200 personnes

.

**J**

.

**JYP :** surnom de Park Jin Young. Il s'agit des initiales de son nom écrit de façon occidentale, soit Jin Young Park. Fondateur de JYP Entertainment

**JYP Nation :** nom du collectif réunissant les artistes du label JYP Entertainment

**Jjang ****짱 ****(djang) :** expression pour dire « Génial ! », « C'est le meilleur ! », « Ça tue ! », « C'est énorme ! ». Littéralement « meilleur/le meilleur »

.

**K**

.

**Kekeke (****ㅋㅋㅋ****) :** avec un nombre de lettres/syllabes variable, trois le plus souvent. Il s'agit tout simplement de la retranscription du rire en coréen (même si en théorie on devrait l'écrire « k k k »)

.

**L**

.

**Lee Sooman :** fondateur de SM Entertainment

**Locket :** fan de Key. Jeu de mot avec son pseudo. Littéralement « médaillon » en anglais

**Leader :** celui (ou celle) qui ''dirige'' un groupe

.

**M**

.

**Maknae ****막내 ****(mak-né) :** benjamin(e) d'un groupe

**Mini album :** album au format court. Contient généralement deux à trois titres inédits et peut inclure des instrumentales et des remix

**MV :** abréviation de Music Vidéo. C'est en fait un terme pour désigner un clip

**Me2Day :** équivalent coréen de Twitter

**Manhwa :** nom donné à la bande dessinée en Corée. On l'utilise à l'étranger pour désigner une bande dessinée coréenne

**MC :** abréviation de « Master of Ceremonies », l'équivalent de notre « animateur »

**MR Removed :** initiales pour Music Record Removed : tout en faisant disparaître la musique mais en laissant les voix des artistes, ces vidéos permettent de juger des prestations live des artistes, c'est-à-dire ceux qui sont vraiment en live ou en playback

**Music Bank ou Music Core :** concert où plusieurs artistes/groupes coréens de différents labels sont réunis

**Mazinger :** série de mangas et d'animes japonais mettant en vedette des robots géants

.

**N**

.

**NG :** abréviation de « No Good ». Désigne, dans les dramas, les scènes "mal" tournées. On les trouve parfois en bonus

**Naver :** portail coréen très, très important. Équivalent en quelque sorte de Google, il permet de faire des recherches par mot clé mais possède aussi une partie informations, une partie classements

.

**O**

.

**OS :** abréviation de « one shoot », qui veut dire « récit court »

**OST :** abréviation de « Original SoudTrack ». Il s'agit de l'ensemble des musiques composant un film ou une série, qu'il s'agisse des thèmes importants ou des musiques d'ambiance plus discrètes. Ces musiques font souvent l'objet d'un regroupement sur CD destiné à la vente, objet prisé des collectionneurs. Ce terme n'est pas réservé à l'animation

**OTP :** « One True Pairing », soit « le vrai pairing ». Ce sont souvent les fans de Yaoi qui utilisent cette abréviation pour désigner leur pairing préféré

**Ommo :** interjection pouvant être associée au smiley suivant : O_o . Il marque l'étonnement

**Omo/Omona :** interjection féminine qui veut dire « Oh mon dieu »

.

**R**

.

**Rookies :** l'appellation "rookie" désigne un groupe ou un chanteur solo qui débute et n'a pas encore eu d'activités musicales, c'est-à-dire qui n'a pas encore sorti de clip ou de CD. Le terme peut toutefois s'étendre aux groupes ayant moins d'un an d'activité. Littéralement « recrue » en anglais

.

**S**

.

**Single digital :** digital single en anglais. Titre uniquement disponible par le biais du téléchargement en ligne

**S-Line ****에스****라인 ****:** terme pour décrire une silhouette féminine aux jolies courbes. C'est un critère de beauté

**Sasaeng :** terme désignant des fans au comportement obsessionnel et qui suivent leurs célébrités préférées jour et nuit. En anglais, cela s'apparente au terme « stalker »

**Seiyū :** mot japonais désignant un doublage pour un film, dessin animé, anime...

**Selca :** dérivé du terme anglais « self-camera ». Photo que l'on prend de soi-même. Les stars adorent en poster sur leur compte Twitter

**SM Town :** nom des concerts organisés par la SM Entertainment dans lesquels tous leurs artistes sont présents

**Sous-unité :** désigne un groupe formé à partir de quelques membres d'un même groupe. Qu'il s'agisse des singles ou des albums, ces projets individuels se font à part des activités du groupe de base

**Starcall :** service visio-téléphonique permettant de poser des questions par visio via un téléphone portable coréen et d'éventuellement recevoir une réponse également sous forme de visio (vidéo)

**Super Show :** nom donné aux concerts des Super Junior

.

**T**

.

**Trainee :** terme anglais. Statut des chanteurs pendant les années passées à apprendre à chanter et danser avant de faire leurs débuts. Peut se traduire par « stagiaire » ou « apprenti »

**Triple Crown :** titre obtenu quand un artiste gagne trois fois le classement d'une émission musicale

**Taemint (té-mi-nt) :** fan de Taemin. Vient du fait que Taemin se promenait toujours avec des paquets de bonbons de menthe à leurs débuts. Littéralement « Tae » de Taemin et « mint » qui signifie « menthe » en anglais

.

**U**

.

**Ulzzang :** terme coréen utilisé pour désigner une personne d'origine Coréenne reconnue sur Internet pour sa beauté et ses photos de type semi-professionnelles. Les ulzzang peuvent être homme ou femme, ils doivent être minces et avoir la peau très blanche. Ils s'inscrivent à des concours pour devenir officiellement Ulzzang et être reconnu comme tel. Certains s'orientent vers d'autres voies comme la musique ou le cinéma, mais ils deviennent, généralement, ou mannequin ou acteur de drama (séries asiatiques). Les autres asiatiques peuvent être eux aussi Ulzzang mais ne sont pas considérés officiellement comme tels et sont alors appelés des Cyberstars

_Sehun, Luhan et D.O ont débuté leur carrière en tant qu'ulzzang _

**United Cube :** nom donné aux concerts organisés par Cube Entertainment dans lesquels tous leurs artistes sont présents

**UFO :** publiés sur le site UFO Town, ils sont envoyés par des fans via leurs portables coréens et les stars y répondent sur le site

.

**V**

.

**V-Line :** forme du visage où le menton est plutôt pointu. C'est un critère de beauté

.

**W**

.

**Wangja :** traduction en coréen du mot « prince »

.

**Y**

.

**YG :** surnom donné à Yang Hyunsuk, fondateur de YG Entertainment

**YG Family :** terme désignant les artistes appartenant au label YG Entertainment

**Yaoi :** terme japonais désignant une romance entre hommes

**Yuri :** terme japonais désignant une romance entre femmes

**Yobo ou yeobo :** le mot utilisé entre les époux, semblable à « honey », sauf que « yobo » est utilisé uniquement entre conjoints

.

**~ Commentaires ~**

**Aegyo :** au début… Please, ne vous moquez pas de moi… Au début… je croyais que les Aegyo étaient des tacos à la Old Del Paso… Bah quoi ! Le nom me fait penser à ça, voilà. _Old Del Paso, Taco, Aegyo !_ Je n'en peux rien, hein. Je lisais des facts sur EXO lorsque je suis tombée sur celui-là :

_Quand __Kai__ veut manger, il fait des Aegyo à Lay_

Ça me paraissait un peu bizarre, car je me disais, si Kai a faim, pourquoi ferait-il des tacos à Lay ? Insensé, ce devrait plutôt être l'inverse, que Lay fasse des tacos à Kai ! Oui, rigolez de moi… Puis, sérieux, des tacos en Corée ? _Je_ suis insensée.

**Bias :** personnellement, je n'aime pas ce terme et ne l'utilise donc jamais. Lorsqu'on me demande qui est mon « bias », je réponds : « Xiumin est la personne que je respecte le plus au sein du groupe ». Bien sûr, je ne juge en aucun cas ceux qui utilisent ce terme. Qui suis-je pour me permettre d'une telle chose ? ㅋㅋㅋ

**Fan-chant :** imaginez lors d'un concert des EXO… _E X O_ chantez par les fans. Ça donne des frissons !

**OTP :** ai-je entendu fan de Yaoi ? I'M HERE ! Vivre le Drarry et le Tomarry.

**Sasaeng :** rendez-vous à l'article 6 pour d'amples explications…

.

.

.

Voilà, petit lexique de certains mots ! J'espère que ça vous a aidé ou même plu.

**Yay**


	3. Termes honorifiques

**[ Termes honorifiques ]**

Ici seront répertoriés les termes honorifiques coréens. Ces derniers sont super, _super,_ super importants au sein de leur coutume, habitude et façon de vivre. Vous les entendrez partout et tout le temps.

.

.

.

.

**A**

.

**Appa :** terme coréen pour « papa »

_Suho est nommé ainsi par les membres de EXO-K_

**Ajumma ****아줌마 ****(a-dju-ma) :** une femme d'âge moyen. Peut être utilisé pour un ami proche de la famille, ou un étranger

**Ajusshi ****아즈씨 ****(a-djeu-shi) :** un homme d'âge moyen, la contrepartie de « ajumma »

.

**D**

.

**Dongsaeng ****동생 ****:** mot coréen décrivant un lien de parenté ou d'amitié. Il est utilisé pour se référer à son jeune frère, par exemple, ou un ami proche qui est plus jeune que soi. C'est un terme unisexe

.

**E**

.

**Eomma :** terme coréen pour dire « maman »

_D.O est surnommé ainsi par les membres de EXO-K  
Lay est aussi considéré ainsi par son groupe_

.

**H**

.

**Hoobae ****후배 ****(hou-bé) :** junior. Personne ayant moins d'expérience que soi dans un domaine. L'âge n'est donc pas nécessairement un facteur pour ce terme. Exemple : Leeteuk, leader des Super Junior, est le hoobae de BoA. Bien qu'il soit plus âgé qu'elle, elle a débuté sa carrière avant lui. Dans un cadre non professionnel, il est son oppa

**Hyung ****형 ****(hï-oung) :** signifie grand frère et est exclusivement utilisé par les garçons envers un garçon plus âgé qu'eux. Il peut s'employer seul ou suivre le prénom du concerné

**Hyungnim ****형님 ****:** version honorifique de « hyung »

.

**N**

.

**Noona ****누나 ****(nouna) :** signifie sœur aînée et est utilisé par un homme à une femme. Encore une fois, peut être utilisé entre frères et sœurs de sang ou simplement des gens qui sont des amis proches. Peut aussi vouloir dire « petite amie » quand la fille est plus âgée dans la relation

**Noonim ****누님 ****(nounim) :** version honorifique de « noona »

**Namja (nam-dja) :** terme coréen signifiant « homme »

.

**O**

.

**Oppa ****오빠 ****:** terme coréen par lequel une fille désigne un garçon plus âgé qu'elle. Il peut s'employer seul ou suivre le prénom du concerné. Peut aussi vouloir dire « petit ami » dans une relation où le garçon est plus âgé

**Omma :** mot coréen signifiant « mère ». Toutefois, quand on est plus âgé ou adulte, ça devient « ommoni »

**Oppa :** mot coréen qui veut dire « père ». Même principe que « omma », quand on est plus âgé, c'est « oboji »

.

**S**

.

**Sunbae ****선배 ****(soun-bé) ****:** terme coréen par lequel on désigne une personne qui a plus d'expérience que soi-même, dans le domaine des études ou professionnel

**Sunbaenim ****선배님 ****(soun-bé-nim)**** :** version honorifique de « sunbae »

.

**U**

.

**Unnie ****언니 ****:** terme coréen par lequel une fille désigne une aînée. Il peut s'employer seul ou suivre le prénom de la concernée. Peut être remplacé par « eonni »

.

**Y**

.

**Yeoja :** terme coréen signifiant « femme »

.

.

.

Voici la fin. J'espère que ça vous a aidé !

**Yay**


	4. Prononciation des noms

**[ Prononciation des noms ]**

.

.

.

Je vais vous faire part de mon expérience… euh, de ma gourde, I meant. Voici la liste des prénoms et noms de famille, en mode coréen.

.

**EXO-K**

Kim Jun Myeon  
Byun Baek Hyun  
Park Chan Yeol  
Do Kyung Soo  
Kim Jong In  
Oh Se Hun

**EXO-M**

Wu Yi Fan  
Kim Min Seok  
Lu Han  
Zhang Yi Xing  
Kim Jong Dae  
Huang Zi Tao

.

Oui, moi aussi, la première fois, j'ai cru qu'ils s'appelaient _tous_ Kim sans exception. Je me suis même dit « Tiens, je comprends pourquoi ils ont des surnoms. Quand même sur douze, _quatre_ s'appellent Kim ! Faut l'faire. ». Hum, l'erreur de débutant. Ça m'avait fait bizarre de voir que quelqu'un pouvait s'appeler « Oh ». Il s'appelle « Oh ». Moi, je pensais que c'était leur **prénom**. Eh bien non !

_Annyonghatheyo, my name ith Oreo ! _

.

**EXO-K – Prénom et nom de famille **

Junmyeon Kim, plus connu sous le nom de Suho  
Baekhyun Byun, plus connu sous le nom de Baekhyun  
Chanyeol Park, plus connu sous le nom de Chanyeol  
Kyungsoo Do, plus connu sous le nom de D.O  
Jongin Kim, plus connu sous le nom de Kai  
Sehun Oh, plus connu sous le nom de Sehun _(Ouf, son prénom est Sehun, et non « Oh ») _

**EXO-M – Prénom et nom de famille **

Yifan Wu, plus connu sous le nom de Kris  
Minseok Kim, plus connu sous le nom de Xiumin  
Han Lu, plus connu sous le nom de Luhan  
Yixing Zhang, plus connu sous le nom de Lay  
Jongdae Kim, plus connu sous le nom de Chen  
Zitao Huang, plus connu sous le nom de Tao

.

Personnellement, je confondais toujours entre Jongin Kim (Kai) et Jongdae Kim (Chen). Si tel est votre cas, voici une solution pour y remédier :

Pensez que le « e » de Jongda**e** est celui de Ch**e**n.  
Jong**i**n K**i**m contient deux « i ». Dans Ka**i** il y a un « i ».

* * *

**~ PRONONCIATION ~ **

**EXO-K – noms de scène **

Suho : Sou-ho  
Baekhyun : Pèk-h-yon _(__Yo__n : à prononcer comme dans « Herm__ione__ »)_  
Chanyeol : Tchan-yol _(Yol : le « o » sonne ouvert)_  
D.O : Di-o  
Kai : Kaï _(le « i » se prononce.)_  
Sehun : Cè-oune

**EXO-M – noms de scène **

Kris : Keu-ri-ceu/Kri-ceu  
Xiumin : Chiou-mine  
Luhan : Lou-hane/Lou-rane_ (en chinois – le « r » n'est pas roulé, et sonne comme dans « raie »)_  
Lay : Lay  
Chen : Tchène  
Tao : Ta-o

**À savoir que : **les « r » sont roulés en coréen, comme en espagnol. Ça se prononce même « l ».  
**À savoir que :** les « h » sont aspirés, qu'ils soient au milieu ou au début du mot.  
**À savoir que :** « eo » est un « o » ouvert.

**Commentaires : **je m'étais sentie tellement idiote lorsque j'ai su comment se prononçait Xiumin. Moi, je le disais à la française ! Ah là, là, là…

* * *

**~ PRONONCIATION ~ **

**EXO-K – Prénom et nom de famille **

Junmyeon Kim : Djoun-myon Kim _(Myon, comme dans Her__mione__, too. __Littéralement, d'ailleurs)_  
Baekhyun Byun : Pèk-h-yon Byon _(même son)_  
Chanyeol Park : Tchan-yol Pak _(le « r » ne se prononce pas.)_  
Kyungsoo Do : Ky-on(g)sou Do  
Jongin Kim : Djong-in Kim  
Sehun Oh : Cè-oune O

**EXO-M – Prénom et nom de famille **

Yifan Wu : I-fane Wou  
Minseok Kim : Min-sok Kim  
Han Lu : Ran Lou/Han Lou  
Yixing Zhang : Yi-cine/Yi-chine Tzang(ue)  
Jongdae Kim : Djon(g)-dé Kim  
Zitao Huang : Tzi-ta-o Rang(ue)

**À savoir que : **en chinois, au début des mots que je sache, le « h » sonne comme un « r ». Han et Tao sont de nationalité chinoise. Personnellement, je prononce « Han » à la coréenne, tandis que « Huang » à la chinoise.  
**À savoir que :** je ne suis pas coréenne, j'apprends simplement le coréen. Si vous avez en votre possession des explications plus simples (et peut-être même plus justes) n'hésitez pas à me le dire.

.

.

.

Je le répète une fois encore, ㅋㅋㅋ : je ne parle _pas_ coréen. Prochain article « Reconnaître les EXO ».

**Yay**


End file.
